Search for the Rebel
by Wonder Man
Summary: This story occurs after AC3 and during Silent Line. It is about a girl who enters the Ravenfold in search of a mysterious Raven who had savd her life many years ago.
1. Default Chapter

Wonder Man: First of all, if I find this anywhere else, I will slam your head on a wall so hard that it'll split your ass. Got it?  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
As the sun began to set, an air transport flew into the boundaries of the now ruined city. The once beautiful skyscrapers were now demolished. Buildings were burning, cars were overturned and worst of all, human bodies littered the ground. Destroyed MTs also dotted the city in equal numbers. The only life that was left in the city was a lone black and red Armored Core.  
  
The large machine was badly damaged. It had lost its right arm; its head was badly seared by energy based weapons and the great cannon on its back had peeled like the petals of a flower. Although sparks were flying from its joints, the AC still seemed to be able to function.  
  
"Raven! Are you there? Please respond" A woman's frantic voice was coming from the radio transmitter within the AC.  
  
The single eye of the AC glowed a bloody red and stood up from its crouching position. Its remaining hand was held close to it side protectively. The AC looked around to scout for any nearby enemies, so when it found none, it took a few quick steps forward and flew to the tallest building still standing.  
  
The transport had caught sight of the battered AC and was now heading for it. The Armored Core looked at its hand and began to open it slowly with its palm facing the sky, to reveal the unconscious but unharmed body of a little girl  
  
END  
  
Wonder Man: Yes it was short its only the prologue. Please give me a review on whether I should continue on *bows* please be gentle .... 


	2. Chapter One The Bar

Wonder Man: Well no reviews yet so I'll just continue.  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE BAR  
  
Bird's Sanctuary was a huge bar where fitting a few hundred people was an easy task. Unlike most bars, they had a stage fit for a rock star and a counter that stretched from one wall to the other. Strangely enough, although the bar was in a good location, only a few people come during the weekdays even after working hours. Jessica had wondered what the problem was. They had three skilled bartenders that could dance to a beat while they make your drink, many beautiful women to wait on people and a more beautiful lady boss cum bartender who one could pour their hearts out to. With all these great attractions, why weren't more people visiting?  
  
Jessica Fujiyama, a pretty eighteen year old American-Japanese girl with blonde hair and Asian features, was a waitress of the Bird's Sanctuary. Orphaned at a young age, she was brought up by the lady boss whom she only knows as Sheena. Sheena had taught Jessica many things from reading and writing to how to defend herself when being attacked by a lecherous man. Sheena was in her early thirties, with long brown hair, large grey eyes, full lips and figure. She also loves eating éclairs to a passion. Sheena had adopted Jessica more than a decade ago when her parents were killed in an all out attack from the Controller. It is also confirmed that Jessica was the only survivor from that battle. She could not remember much since she was unconscious most of the time and when she finally awoke, she found herself in the house she now called home with Sheena hovering over her protectively. Jessica mourned the loss of her parents, but soon life went on as normal. She started working in the bar shortly after graduating from high school.  
  
The bar's customers were usually regulars. For instance, Benjamin Burloch, the most regular customer, was lean but rowdy-looking man nearing his forties with many unsavory habits. He smokes and drinks in equal amounts, he would always get into a bar fight every time he was around, and most of all was his reputation for grabbing the rears of the waitresses who were foolish enough to get into range. He once grabbed Jessica's (um shall we say) assets, before she had the chance to retaliate, Sheena had already thrown a metal shaker at Benjamin, knocking him out cold for the rest of the night. But he also had times where he would look all serious and just speak with Sheena and drowns himself in beer before he leaves quietly without any disturbance. On those rare occasions Sheena would always close up the bar early and either go straight back home and lock herself in her room or leave and come back a few days later all tired and battered.  
  
Another regular was a tall and adorable looking young man by the name of Ted Avian. He had a dreamy look which melted the hearts of many waitresses, including Jessica herself. He was clean, tidy and a gentleman whose only flaw was that he was very shy. He would ask for a soda and, to many of the ladies' luck, strike conversation with anyone who was willing. He would always come when there was an Armored Core Arena battle shown on television, he would sit at the counter and watch the show with an expression of longing; but when they showed matches featuring one of the lowest ranking AC pilots, his face would change from longing to pained.  
  
One night, more than the usual number of customers were visiting the bar all with excited expressions. Sheena had installed a large holographic screen on the stage for that particular day. The orders were keeping all the waitresses busy, but overcame by curiosity, Jessica asked a tall, short- haired brunette woman whom Sheena greeted as Maria: "What's the special occasion?"  
  
Jessica did not know whether Mary was shocked by hr question or that she spoke to her. "They are going to show a match between a match between Mobius and Wizard."  
  
Jessica knew who was Ace, the strongest AC pilot on the Arena, but the other pilots name was an enigma. "Who is this pilot called Wizard?"  
  
Maria was about to say something but when a man sitting next to her roughly nudged her shoulder, she hesitated. "He was.... err it is said the he is very well known within the Ravenfold."  
  
After hearing the news, she was so excited that she totally forgot about the hesitated incident. A new top ranker, she thought to herself, I wonder what he's like? What kind of AC does he operate? So many questions flooded her mind, now she HAD to watch the match and began to work faster. In her haste, she did not see the strangely serious expression on Sheena's face as she watched her walk by.  
  
The match was beginning soon; everyone had quieted down as the screen began functioning. The announcer greeted everyone and announced the match of the day. Everyone was murmuring excitedly expecting the match to begin. "And now a word from our sponsors." The announcer said much to the dismay of everyone. Benjamin grunted: "That asshole always does that." Another man sitting beside him on the sofa, Benjamin introduced him as Carlos, hissed loudly at the screen. "Shut up you two" an elderly man with long silvery hair calmly said to them, "It's been a long time since he last participated in any match, waiting another minute wouldn't make any difference." Benjamin and Carlos took a look at his deadly serious expression and did as they were told. Then Jessica noticed something odd, she remembered the man nudging Maria, and Sheena's gaze. There was a strained silence around the bar; Ted was not having any conversation, Benjamin had let a waitress pass him without getting molested, everyone's eyes were on the great screen on the stage. It seemed as if the customers in this bar were not just simple working folks.  
  
The program returned before Jessica had any chance of letting her imagination get out of hand. "Welcome back arena fans, now it's time for the match you've all been waiting for." The annoying announcer said, "This match for the top rank will take place in the Arena dome, the place where there is no where to run and no where to hide, the showdown. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, MOBIUS."  
  
From one of the door came out Infinity, over-boosting from the entrance and stopping near the center of the Arena. Infinity, was Mobius's pride, a well built swamp green colored AC built for speed, flight and an arsenal of weaponry. Many live spectators at the scene were cheering loudly and Mobius responded by raising Infinity's right arm driving his fans wild. The camera zoomed in to get a better look at him. AC pilots always kept their faces hidden behind their helmets, but this was done anyway. He used to show alot of confidence in his posture but today, he was very stiff, very serious.  
  
"Now for the challenger, the mysterious Raven, WIZARD." The door opposite of where Mobius entered from opened slowly. There was no response from Wizard. The spectators fell as silent as the bar already was. Jessica's heart was beating hard and fast, she was also holding her breathe. Suddenly in the darkness of the long corridor, a glowing blood red light could be seen. Foot steps could be heard, then out from the door came a red and black AC. It was holding two machine guns, it shoulder had a strange black triangular extension and the greatest distraction was a huge white cannon on its back.  
  
"He hasn't changed his AC one bit." Jessica heard.  
  
"Does it really matter, Ben?"  
  
". No."  
  
Suddenly, Jessica had surge of electricity through her head. She staggered a few steps while clutching her head. Then an image emerged from her mind, it was dark and she was dizzy; she was lying on her side on a warm steel surface. She panicked, thinking she was in a big steel trap and was going to die. Jessica started to struggle, she wanted to scream so much but was too weak. All of a sudden, the steel trap started to shake gently at first then violently. She fought to stay awake but was tiring out, she felt the contraption was moving upwards as if she was flying, but then she stopped ascending and began to drop and crashed. She was losing consciousness as tears streamed down her face. With all her strength she had, she softly cried out for her mother. As if her prayer had been answered, the steel trap opened letting in streams of sunlight. She opened her eyes, but it was too blurry to make anything out, but she knew she was on a gigantic hand. She turned her head slowly to look at the one who had saved her and she saw the a single bright red light embedded on what seemed to be the head of a red and black Armored Core.  
  
" Jessy wake up. Please!!" Sheena's voice could be heard.  
  
"Damn it girl. Get the hell up." Benjamin was there too.  
  
Jessica then opened her eyes. Everyone was there, Sheena, Benjamin and all her colleagues, even the customers were looking at her. Red with embarrassment, Sheena and Maria helped her to the women's locker room, where Jessica told the two of them of her dream. The two women looked at each other nervously, as if they were trying to decide on something.  
  
"By the way," Jessica said after she remembered the battle, "who won the match?"  
  
Sheena stared to the floor for a moment then, as if she had came to a decision, looked straight at Jessica and said, "Wizard won the match by a landslide."  
  
Having sensed the tension, Jessica thought Sheena was going to say something shocking. "Geez Sheena," She let out an explosive breath of air, "you don't have to tell me like that. I almost thought you were going to say that they both blew each other up and destroyed the whole Arena with everyone in it."  
  
"I'm about to get to that Jessy." Sheena closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened her eyes, " Jess, the AC pilot Wizard. He was the one who saved you during the war."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Wonder Man: Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but I've been juggling my job and preparation for NS. I'll try to speed things up more next time.  
  
Wonder Man: One more thing, at the end of Each Chapter, I'm going to use this part of the page to tell you the parts for the particular AC. It would look like a list but I'm treading over unknown grounds here so if it is not allowed, please write me a review to tell me. I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Wizard's Red & Black AC Regicide (The Bloody Elite) CHD-SKYEYE MCM-MX/002 MLM-XA3/LW CBT-DRAKE MBT-NI/GULL PLS-SROA CGP-ROZ RIX-CR10 -- MEST-MX/CROW CWX-LIC-10 CWX-LIC-10 MWG-MG/1000 KWG-FTL450 OP-INTENSIFY 


End file.
